


The Circus

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: The Circus [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Mild Adult Situations, One-Shot, Romance, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Dorothy always enjoyed watching decent men stumble over their own feet after she had given them a small smile, only to reject them the next instant. But Trowa wouldn't stumble over his own feet. Oh no… he would devour her instead.





	The Circus

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon this one-shot from back in the day. I thought it would be nice to post it on here as well. This is a bit of a rarity, as I barely write canon pairings. Not that this is very canon, LOL. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.

**The Circus**

"You want me to come along to _what_?" Dorothy stared at the man who was standing in front of her desk in astonishment.

Quatre Reberba Winner gave her a friendly smile. "The circus."

Dorothy pressed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths to remain calm. Where the hell did he get the idea to ask her along to something as _barbaric_ as the circus? Had he gone crazy?

"Don't you think-" She cut herself off when she saw the look in his eyes. That innocent well-meaning look that always made her cave. But not this time. "I don't think-"

This time he was the one to cut her off. "You have to get out again."

She rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"I know that the last time you went out was three months ago." Quatre lowered himself in the comfortable chair that was meant for her visitors.

Damn it. Did he know everything? She almost wanted to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Why would I go to a circus?" she asked him while reminding herself to remain calm. "I rather would have gone to the opera. Or a good restaurant. Yes, a good restaurant would have been better."

Quatre blushed. "Well…"

_Here we go again,_ she thought. She had figured out a long time ago that Quatre was secretly in love with Catherine Bloom. He had never dared to admit it, but he always started to stutter helplessly when she tried to hear him out about Catherine. Hmm… maybe it was time to meet her then.

"Let me guess," she said with a sly smile. "You want to go to Trowa's circus."

The blush deepened. "They're in town this week."

Dorothy leaned back in her chair and tapped her finger against her chin. "But you have already seen their show so many times."

She knew he would always go to the circus when it was in town. And also when he went on business trips to the colonies and knew that the circus was in the vicinity. Quatre always claimed that he went there to see his best friend, but Dorothy didn't believe it for a minute. He went there to see his best friend's sister. Maybe she should help him a bit.

"Alright then," she said finally.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight." Quatre got up and gave her a wide smile.

Ugh… She had turned him from a grown man into a child who had gotten a new toy.

"Don't mention it." She made a sweeping gesture with her hand when he wanted to thank her. "I'll see you tonight."

The circus… what type of clothes should a person wear when going there? Dorothy stood in front of her closet later that day, and sighed. She wasn't about to pull on expensive designer clothes and sit on an uncomfortable wooden bench for hours. She pushed aside a couple of evening gowns and examined the red summer dress that she had bought on an impulse in a cheap clothes store last year. That one would suit.

An hour later the bell rang. She hurried to stuff some make-up in a clutch and then left her bedroom. The butler had let Quatre in already and he was waiting for her in the foyer.

"I do hope that we will have good seats," she said in order to keep hold of her pride. She really wasn't looking forward to sitting in between screaming kids.

Quatre gave her a wide smile. "Of course we have good seats."

"Alright then." She hooked her arm through his and together they left the big mansion in which she stayed during summer.

Quatre led her to a dark blue BMW that was parked in front of the door. Dorothy gave him a questioning look. He chuckled a bit. "I think it would be better if I drive myself," he said.

She had never thought about asking him if he had a driver's license. Apparently he had one. She owned one herself, but never drove. It was easier to sit in the back of the limousine and enjoy the scenery. It was far more enjoyable. Dorothy lowered herself into the comfortable leather passenger's seat and sighed. She was doing it for Quatre, she reminded herself.

Half an hour later Dorothy stepped out of the car on a big field, just out of town. Cheerful colored tents were set up on the terrain, the biggest one in the middle. People were milling around and she sighed. Quatre hooked his arm through hers and led her onto the circus grounds. She gave him a surprised look when he didn't take her to the big tent, but to a group of trailers that were stalled at the far end of the field.

"Quatre, we will miss the show," Dorothy said.

"We won't." He gave her a smile. "I just want to say hi to Trowa and Catherine."

"But aren't they in the big tent already?" she asked.

He shook his head. Dorothy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Quatre led her to one of the trailers and raised his hand to the woman that had just stepped outside.

"Hi Catherine!" he called out to her.

Catherine Bloom looked breathtaking in her costume, a tight fitting pink dress that accentuated her curves. Dorothy suppressed the urge to stick her nose in the air. She didn't want to come over as arrogant. Quatre was in love with Catherine. She had to be nice to her.

"How nice of you to come, Quatre," Catherine said with a smile while still fidgeting with her earring. "And you brought someone along."

The careful tone in which Catherine spoke, said enough for Dorothy. Catherine was jealous. She mentally grinned and extended her hand towards the brunette. "Hello. My name is Dorothy Catalonia."

Catherine shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Catherine."

The door of the trailer opened and Dorothy had to swallow when Trowa stepped outside. He was wearing sweat pants and no shirt. His clown costume hung over his arm. Dorothy swallowed again at the sight of his broad chest. Her heart started beating rapidly and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. This was absurd! She never blushed! She clamped down on her pride with all her might and kept her mouth firmly shut when Trowa greeted Quatre. En then he turned towards her.

Dorothy had met Trowa Barton only once in her life. And back then he had found her sad, because she hadn't been able to cry about her grief. She could still clearly recall the moment. She knew exactly how she had sat on the ground in the mobile doll control room on Libra, and how he had used his knife to cut the cables, shutting down the machines mid-battle. She had wanted to hate him for reprimanding her about her faults and the helplessness that had taken hold of her had completely shaken up her world. And that world had already been torn apart after Quatre had convinced her that they were much the same.

She had never seen him again. They weren't in the same social circles and she avoided him like the plague if they happened to go to the same events. Those green eyes of his always looked right through her as if he could see her character in one glance. And he was doing it now. She narrowed her eyes and silently dared him to speak up.

"Dorothy, right?" he asked her.

She only nodded, because she didn't trust her voice completely. She extended her hand towards him and he shook it firmly.

"We should go to the big tent," Catherine said with a smile. "The show starts in fifteen minutes and Trowa still has to change."

"I was late," he admitted while shrugging his shoulders.

Dorothy hooked her arm through Quatre's and gave him a dazzling smile. From the corner of her eye she saw Catherine's eyes narrow. Wonderful. The plan she had made up worked. Quatre didn't seem to notice anything and started a conversation with Trowa while they set direction for the big tent. Dorothy was silent and listened to the friendly tone in which the two men spoke to one another. At the entrance of the tent, Catherine and Trowa left them and Quatre led her inside.

Dorothy was immediately aware of the warmth in the tent. And of a couple of screaming kids that sat on their seats not far from her. She gave Quatre a look that promised death if he dared to sit close to these kids. He grinned and led her to the front. He let her seat herself on the second row in the front, next to a couple of teenagers. Dorothy sighed in relief. Much better.

Quatre sat down next to her and smiled. "Relax. You might even like it."

She shook her head with a vague smile and decided not to answer to his teasing.

The show started and Quatre was right. She did like it. As a child she had always wanted to go the circus, but her parents had found it vulgar. She was raised with the belief that the circus was for the less fortunate people. But she quickly forgot those norms. The circus had something magical, something that brought the child in her to the surface. She got so immersed in it, she became part of it and forgot everything around her. She held her breath when Catherine threw her knives, which buried themselves in the wooden shield, close to Trowa's body. And she held her breath again when Trowa climbed in the trapeze a little while later. He was shirtless and only wore a pair of simple black slacks. She watched as his muscles worked under his skin and how he performed his stunts in the air. For a moment she had felt some sort of fear. He didn't use a safety net and she had a vision of him falling to the ground and breaking that beautiful back. But it didn't happen. She reminded herself that Trowa Barton had been a Gundam Pilot. The idea that he probably wouldn't survive it if he fell probably gave him a huge kick.

The utter concentration in his eyes made her gasp for breath. She kept telling herself that she didn't find him attractive at all, that she was more into charming men who knew how to smile, but she knew she was lying to herself. Why else couldn't she keep her eyes off of him? A little while later, when he stood in the center of the ring, his eyes met hers for a moment and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

After the show Quatre led her outside. Dusk had started to fall and the cool evening air did her some good. The butterflies in her stomach calmed and she started to feel some semblance of normality. She was becoming Dorothy again. But she couldn't completely shake off the feeling and the magic. Quatre led her past cages with animals, while explaining that Trowa and Catherine always wanted to freshen up after the show. She was glad about it. It would give her some extra time before she had to set her plan in motion. Half an hour later, they arrived at Trowa's and Catherine's trailer. Trowa was sitting in a chair, reading a book. His long legs were stretched out in front of him. His hair was still damp from his shower and Dorothy had to swallow. He was, unaware, damned sexy.

Catherine came outside, carrying a tray with a couple of glasses and a pitcher with lemonade. She invited them to sit down and Dorothy lowered herself in a chair opposite Trowa. He put away his book and looked at her. She refused to look away from his piercing stare and stared back.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Catherine asked while offering her a glass of lemonade.

Dorothy tore her gaze away from Trowa's and looked at Catherine. "Yes," she managed to get out.

"Dorothy had never been to a circus before," Quatre said with a smile.

"Really?" Catherine gave her a surprised look.

Dorothy shook her head. "No."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, as if he expected her to explain. Well, he could forget about that. She took a sip of the lemonade and elegantly crossed her legs. She felt a burst of satisfaction when she noticed that his gaze was drawn to her legs. Dorothy knew that her coquettish attitude often brought her the attention of men. She lived for that attention. She always enjoyed watching decent men stumble over their own feet after she had given them a small smile, only to reject them the next instant. But Trowa wouldn't stumble over his own feet. Oh no… he would devour her instead. He lacked the smoothness that the men in her social circle had. He didn't try to be charming and she doubted he had charm in the first place. But he was self-confident and he radiated that.

She swallowed and shifted in her seat.

"We can give you a tour on the grounds," Catherine suggested.

Ha! There was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She gave Catherine a smile. "Oh… is that possible?"

"Of course." Catherine smiled back.

Dorothy gave Trowa a meaningful look. "Would you give me a tour?"

"Why not." He stood up and stretched.

Dorothy put down her glass with lemonade and hooked her arm through his. She grinned at Quatre, who immediately started blushing when he realized that they would leave him and Catherine alone.

"That was kind of you," Trowa said suddenly, while they were on their way to the cages.

"What do you mean?" she asked him innocently.

"What you did for Quatre." He gave her a hint of a smile. "I know he likes Catherine."

"He doesn't like her. He is in love with her," she corrected him. "And it's time he does something about it."

"Hmm…" He looked like he was considering her words.

He halted in front of the cage with the lion and Dorothy gazed at the enormous beast with a mingling of fear and admiration. Trowa let go of her arm and stepped up the edge of the cage.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed in fright when he stuck his hand through the bars and started scratching the lion behind his ears.

"He won't hurt me," he told her.

"You're insane! Who goes and pets a lion?" She took a step backwards.

He threw an amused look in her direction, but didn't say anything. Dorothy watched in utter fascination as the lion moved closer to the bars. It could stick one of those paws through the bars and grab Trowa with its claws any moment now. But it didn't. It pushed its head against Trowa's hand and made a growling sound of satisfaction.

"Do you want to scratch his ears as well?" Trowa asked.

She gave him an astonished look. "I won't even think about it!"

He grinned for a moment and pulled his hand back. He mentioned her to follow him and led her past various other cages.

"You've changed," he said when they reached the edge of the field. He crossed the street, clearly convinced that she would follow him to the park on the other side.

Dorothy quickened her pace and gave him a cool stare. She wasn't going to let him push her in a corner. "What do you mean?" she asked him haughtily.

Something flashed in his eyes. Some sort of distrust. Or maybe not. She couldn't read him at all. She realized he was wearing a mask. And he would only take it off if he could trust her. But he didn't trust her. Not yet. She was Dorothy Catalonia, the woman who had had stabbed his best friend with a foil as a girl. And it was obvious he was trying to figure her out.

He stopped and grabbed her arm. "You seem nicer than a few years ago."

Should she take that as a compliment?

"But," he continued, "you still try to convince others that you're not."

She gave him a cynical smile. "And you're trying to say?"

His visible eye narrowed. She found it a pity that she couldn't see both his eyes. They were beautiful, so green and deep she could drown in them.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not," he said calmly.

She gracefully threw her hair over her shoulders and planted her hand on her hip. "I'm not."

He shook his head and let go of her.

She smiled to herself and walked further into the park. The trees hid the view of the slowly darkening sky and she felt a weird feeling of excitement. She felt a tension between them and was planning to see how far he would go. Dorothy knew she was an attractive woman. With her long hair and curves she was the dream of many men. But she wasn't planning on being tied down easily. She wanted someone who could make her float with happiness, who could make her laugh, who would take her as she was. Deep inside she wanted love. But she wanted a man, damn it. Not some charming prick who wanted her for her position, her blue blood, or her money. No… she wanted a man who knew how hard life could be. Trowa Barton was an impossible choice. He worked in a traveling circus. But, at the moment he did suffice. And his distrust in her could be easily taken away. She loved a challenge.

She turned around and gave him a smile. "And what about you?" she asked him. "You didn't say a word to me before, but you did speak to Quatre."

He stopped right in front of her, so close that she could reach out and touch him. And she had to look up. He was damned tall and now that she was looking up, she could see both his eyes. Her hands itched to touch him, but she controlled the urge. If he wanted her, he would have to make the first move.

"So you only want to have a conversation with me?" he asked. He sounded as if he was surprised.

Dorothy's smile widened and she wound a lock of her hair around her finger. "Maybe we should start with that."

"I'm not much of a talker," he said.

She was aware of the fact that his voice had lowered, had become a bit hoarse. Her heart started beating faster. She could smell his scent, a mingling of soap and man and it was surprisingly arousing. So different from what she was used to. She held her breath when he leaned in. His hair tickled over her cheek and then his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands found her hips; her knees buckled at his touch. She tightened her hold on him when his tongue brushed over her bottom lip and teased her lips apart. He tasted like sex. She wrapped her legs around him when he lifted her up.

The next moment she found herself on her back on a bench, with him on top of her. Desire took control of her body and she clamped her fingers around the fabric of his T-shirt. His heart hammered against her fingers in a rhythm that matched her own heart. His body was hard against her feminine curves, a feeling she enjoyed thoroughly. She had never in her life kissed a man, almost a stranger, in a park. And certainly not on her back on a bench. The new experience made her feel free. More than she had ever felt before.

She moaned when he trailed his mouth along her throat. His tongue teased her skin and she could no longer think. She became completely engrossed in him and was no longer aware that she was in the park. He nipped her earlobe and her hips jolted up. She could clearly feel the effect she had on him. And it brought her back to reality.

"Wait," she panted. "Not here. Not like this."

"You're right," he murmured in her hair. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "You don't have to apologize."

He looked at her and ran his finger along her laughing mouth. "Much better," he said quietly.

She stopped abruptly. He had seen it. What she was like, how free she felt at that moment. It was a bit frightening, but she wouldn't submit to that. Because he had taken a part of his mask off. What he did to her, she could do to him. That was good to know. She didn't want him to have all the control. He got off of her and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation and smiled when he helped her up. He had charm after all. They walked back in a relaxed silence. Right before they stepped onto the field again he looked at her.

"I want to see you before we move on to the next city," he said.

She gave him a playful smile. "I shall give you my card. You can call me tomorrow."

They reached the trailer, where Quatre and Catherine were deep in conversation. Dorothy took her clutch from where she had left it on the table and smiled at Quatre.

"I'm ready to go," she said. She hoped that her appearance wouldn't betray what had happened between her and Trowa.

Quatre got up. "Alright."

She turned towards Trowa and quickly opened her clutch. She fished out one of her business cards and handed it to him in a inconspicuous way. His fingers closed around hers for a moment and the intimate look he gave her made her gulp.

"Thank you for the tour," she said in a friendly tone.

"You're welcome."

She turned around and said goodbye to Catherine. Afterwards, she walked to the car alongside a blissfully happy Quatre. Her plan to bring him and Catherine closer had worked. She was glad that he was so happy, because he didn't notice that anything had happened between her and Trowa.

Later, when she lay in bed she wondered if she was being sensible. Trowa Barton wasn't a man she could toy with. He would discover all her secrets, bare her soul and he wouldn't let her go easily. But… maybe she didn't want him to let go. Because he made her heart beat faster. And she knew that she had to grab every opportunity that life offered her.

But she would discover all his secrets too, she decided. After all, he couldn't toy with her either. She would know everything about him. And after that… well, she would see about that.

**\- End -**


End file.
